


Growing with You

by theliatris



Series: SeJinhyuk [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliatris/pseuds/theliatris
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: SeJinhyuk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Growing with You

Kalau dibilang menunggu waktu yang tepat, rasanya harus kembali lagi pada apa batasan-batasan definisi dari ‘tepat’ itu sendiri. Semakin ditunggu, semakin tidak akan ada kata siap. Semakin ditunda, semakin tipis garis-garis yang dulunya tidak boleh dilewati, semua menjadi rancu. Kesiapan dan keberanian mau tidak mau harus didorong paksa untuk maju, untuk mengecat ulang keabu-abuan dalam hubungan dua manusia yang setiap hari semakin bertumpu pada satu sama lain –bukan, bukan bergantung, tidak bisa dibilang bergantung jika keduanya adalah salah dua orang paling mandiri di antara lingkaran pertemanan mereka.

Keduanya berjalan merunduk keluar dari pintu rendah kedai langganan sejak masih jadi mahasiswa, status yang baru saja mereka tanggalkan tiga bulan lalu usai wisuda. Gelar sudah mereka kantongi, mulai aktif mencari-cari jalan baru dan peruntungan lewat berbagai lowongan pun sudah, setidaknya salah satu dari mereka tinggal memilih satu dari dua pilihan tawaran yang selama ini dia perjuangkan. 

Canggung. Berdiri di depan mobil tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk masuk. Siapa pula yang melontarkan ide main _truth or dare_ saat sebagian dari mereka—empat orang yang berkumpul untuk merayakan diterimanya Byungchan di suatu perusahaan pembuatan film animasi—sudah mulai ngelantur dan mabuk, kecuali Minkyu yang termuda dan si jangkung pemilik mobil ini, Jinhyuk. Coret saja, bagi Byungchan yang paling penting Sejin sudah minum, _he understands his friend just needs a little push of courage._

“Masih disiplin aja ya lo, Hyuk. _No coffee no alcohol_.” Celetuk Byungchan tepat sebelum permainan dimulai, ada kesengajaan dari suaranya. Saat ajakan bermain _truth or dare_ tercetus olehnya dan Minkyu, Jinhyuk berani bertaruh ini sudah direncanakan.

Masih canggung, Jinhyuk membiarkan Sejin duduk di depan mobilnya, terlihat agak pucat meski sorot cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu kecil lahan parkir depan kedai.

“Yang tadi—”

“Tunggu.” Sejin memotongnya cepat. “Sakit juga kepala gue. Hahaha.” Gugup. Jelas sekali tidak ada yang lucu.

Sejin selalu benci penolakan, lebih baik tidak menantang jika dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin kemungkinan ditolak hanya di bawah 15 persen. Lebih baik mencoba peluang lain atau memastikan dia bisa memainkan anak-anak catur kemampuannya sampai dia bisa mengubah peluangnya sendiri. Ditambah untuk masalah yang satu ini, meski sudah dekat selama empat tahun, nyatanya tidak membuat dia yakin untuk memenangkan peluang. Tidak jika ada beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa saja hilang darinya jika dia salah langkah, tidak jika dia belum tahu apakah orang itu akan mau menghadapi lebih banyak penolakan dengannya di masa depan. Akan selalu ada kemungkinan penolakan dari sekitarnya di masa depan, harus diakui.

Jinhyuk kini sudah ikut duduk di kap mobilnya, Byungchan dan Minkyu sudah kabur pulang dari tadi, sekarang tugasnya menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dibuka, ‘kan? Meski melalui permainan, Jinhyuk tahu kejujuran itu tidak hanya berasal dari pengaruh alkohol, ada sedikit keberanian yang mungkin tidak diakui. Kesempatan kecil yang diambil meski banyak _gamble_ -nya. Jinhyuk menghargai Sejin, seperti selalu yang sudah dia lakukan.

“Serius, selama ini tuh gue pikir lo naksir temen gue yang anak BEM itu.” 

Sejin tertawa lagi, kali ini entah karena dia merasa gugup lagi atau memang dugaan Jinhyuk terlalu lucu. Kalau berteman terlalu dekat memang bisa se- _oblivious_ itu, ya? Kendati pulang bersama tiap hari dan saling ada untuk satu sama lain, itu hal yang lumrah dilakukan antar teman. Garisnya terlalu abu-abu. 

“Tapi ya, lega juga.” Sejin menoleh, Jinhyuk masih melihat ke depan, acak ke arah pohon yang ada di seberang jalan atau entah ke bangku halte yang kosong di sana.

“Gue sayang banget sama lo gitu kelihatan gak sih?” Sejin diam, karena nada pertanyaan itu terdengar retoris, menggantung, Jinhyuk masih belum selesai berbicara.

“Emang kelihatan lah ya, walau lo mikirnya ya jelas sayang sama temen kaya ke Byungchan atau Minkyu. Gue emang sayang sama lo semua. Gila kali temenan dari maba gak sayang.” Jinhyuk tertawa sendiri di sela ucapannya, tidak ada keraguan atau kegugupan di sana. Kali ini dia menolehkan kepalanya, tepat berhadapan dengan Sejin, ada senyum tipis yang masih ragu untuk ditorehkan, tapi Jinhyuk tahu. Kelihatan.

“Bedanya, sayang gue ke lo ada di tingkat yang berbeda sama sayang platonis. Lo pernah gak ngrasa sayang banget sama orang sampai mikir, gila gue mau sama dia terus tiap hari anjir? _I want to hold you like no other friends would, I want to kiss your dream and have your hands as we are reaching the top together, I want to unravel your thoughts because hey, have I told you the way your mind works always amazes me?_ ”

Kali ini senyumnya benar-benar kelihatan. Semburat senang.

“Lo cerdas dan baik banget, _for real you make me, an ambitious person who always has his goal as the first priority while family and friends are below, to actually learn how to be emotionally smart like you_.”

“ _So now we are playing praise Sejin to high heaven, huh? You know I have flaws too, I showed you them many times_.” Sejin menyahut kali ini, dan entah sejak kapan dan siapa yang meraih, ujung jari mereka terkait. 

“ _We both have flaws, who doesn’t? But now that we know our feeling is mutual_ ,” menggantung lagi, ada kehati-hatian di balik keyakinan Jinhyuk dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya.

“Berjuang bareng lagi sama gue mau gak? Kali ini bukan berjuang buat lulus bareng, tapi berjuang dewasa bareng, menghadapi kalimat sejenis ‘weh hidup tuh gini ya anjir’ bareng, ya macem-macem. Kalau berjuangnya sebagai pacar gue, mau?”

Akan sangat kontradiktif bagi Sejin untuk memberi penolakan ketika sekian menit lalu, dia yang masih takut bahwa dia akan menerima penolakan. Maka hal pertama yang terjadi adalah, Sejin mengangguk. Keduanya tersenyum, ada jantung yang berdetak mengusik, tapi keduanya terlalu senang untuk peduli.

“ _I have never wanted something more than this. To welcome adulting life side by side with you,_ ” Ada sedikit jeda sebelum kalimat final itu terucap, “Ya mau, Jinhyuk. Kalau gak mau gue gak nembak lo duluan waktu kena _dare_.” usahanya untuk mencairkan suasana berhasil, Jinhyuk tertawa sangat keras ketika dua tangannya terjulur. Menarik yang lebih kecil di rengkuhannya. Masih di depan mobil, masih di lahan parkir.

Ada beban yang terangkat dari paru-paru keduanya. Embusan napas lega secara bersamaan. Mereka sudah berhasil menghapus keabu-abuan itu.

“Aku anter pulang yuk.”

Benar. Ada aku sekarang.

Dan semuanya baru akan dimulai setelah ini.

*

Tidak ada janji kosong bahwa semuanya akan lebih mudah setelah ini, tidak ada yang bilang lulus dengan pujian adalah puncaknya. Bukan berarti tidak ada tawaran yang datang ke Sejin, rekomendasi dan undangan bahkan sudah diterimanya dari hari-hari kemarin. Hanya saja, sulit sekali rasanya memantapkan hati untuk suatu pilihan besar. Bulan berlalu, dan Sejin masih bertahan sebatas _designer_ lepas.

“Kamu yakin nggak mau nerima _offer_ dari kantor aku aja?” Jinhyuk pernah bertanya pada suatu kunjungan, dia tiduran di sofa pendek di belakang Sejin –yang matanya terpaku pada kanvas di depannya.

“Agak melenceng dikit sih dari _passion_ kamu di gambar, melukis, tapi selama ini kamu juga nerima _freelance design_ kan.” Kaki Jinhyuk menggantung malas di sofa yang lebih pendek dari tingginya itu, meski matanya jauh dari kemalasan, memperhatikan goresan warna yang Sejin padukan –selalu seperti ritual menciptakan kehidupan di _universe_ baru. 

“Beda,” bukan jawaban baru, sabar sekali kedengarannya meski Sejin harus mengulangi ini lagi. “Aku nggak mau nanti desain jadi beban aku ketika aku ambil _full time_.”

“Game rancangan aku yang di- _approve_ kali ini sesuai selera kamu padahal, agak sayang gak sih? _How perfect it could be if you could design something I create and build_.” Sedikit kekecewaan tersirat di suara rendah Jinhyuk, membuat Sejin berbalik. Senyumnya hangat, berani sumpah pacarnya Jinhyuk ini lucu sekali dengan kemeja putih dan beret coklatnya. Raut kecewanya belum hilang but _he can’t lie that smile got him questioning again._

Sejin berdiri setelah meletakkan kuasnya, menghampiri Jinhyuk yang sekarang sudah beralih posisi menjadi duduk, bersandar dan memberi tempat untuk Sejin duduk di sebelahnya. _It was for no use, though. He chose to sit somewhere else_ , “ _Tell me more about your new masterpiece then, big boy._ ”

Seperti selayaknya, senyum dibalas senyum. _Affectionate pats on the cheeks to be repaid with a hold on his waist_. “Hasil aku gak tidur selama berhari-hari.” Jinhyuk memulai.  
“Kamu tahu kita susah banget ketemu kan minggu-minggu kemarin?” Ada keluhan di sana, “Sampai kangen, tahu gak?” Senyum tidak pernah hilang dari wajah Sejin, ia biarkan Jinhyuk bertutur, _resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks because ‘damn, that was so cute.’ but the story won’t end itself._

“Aku sempat menyuruh kamu istirahat berkali-kali.” Bukan hal baru, dari masa kuliah Jinhyuk pantang ambil jeda barang sehari dua hari sebelum tugasnya tuntas. Untuk mengatasi khawatirnya, Sejin cuma bisa membantu memastikan makanan yang masuk ke tubuh Jinhyuk cukup, cukup untuk menyumbang energi lebih meski jelas sekali tidurnya kurang. Kebiasaan yang harus segera Jinhyuk ubah.

Jinhyuk menggeleng, “ _That won’t do_. Kamu tahu kalau udah istirahat aku balik mulainya susah, persetan memang godaan prokrastinasi. Badan aku remuk banget tapi kelarnya.” Kepalanya bersandar ke bahu Sejin, merunduk, _some certain act just never changes, since the effect will always be the same. Calming._

“Aku puas banget sama hasilnya, _can confidently say the game I am most proud of although technically this is only my second game_. Aku pakai saran-saran masukan kamu dari game aku yang pertama. Kali ini lebih banyak _backstory_ dan _storyline_ yang menunjang _challenge_ tiap levelnya, aku juga bikin algoritmanya lebih jelas dari sebelumnya, lebih detail. Kamu bantu banget sumpah lewat telepon-telepon atau _facetime_ kita tiap malem. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kita kerja bareng kan bisa setim.”

Sejin menggeleng, tidak ke pembicaraan ini lagi. Sejin masih belum bisa kalau harus berkutat dengan penolakan dan revisi setiap hari, klien lepasnya saja sudah cukup. Jinhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, mencari celah apa Sejin mau berubah pikiran. Sejin menghela napas berat, tetapi tidak bisa marah.

“Kamu tau alasan aku kan?” 

Tidak ada jawaban.

“Aku selalu bangga sama kamu,” ia melanjutkan, “Gila apa pacarnya keren gini masa gak bangga. Aku juga pengen bareng kamu terus, _to support you directly through what my hands can do_ — jangan mikir aneh ya lo kalau gak mau gue pukul.” Potongnya cepat ketika pria di depannya senyum-senyum sendiri, sampai gue lo nya keluar lagi. “ _Seriously, I’d like to be by your side when we go on top together. But, not now. Not when I am still not ready, I need to fix this bad fear of mine first. I don’t want to rush this work just because I want to spend more time with you._ ”

Terdiam, lelaki yang lebih tinggi menelusuri sorot keseriusan dari mata pria berambut pirang di depannya. Sampai pasang mata itu makin dekat, makin yakin. Kadang, meski kesiapan tidak akan pasti kapan datangnya, tidak ada salahnya menunggu sampai kemantapan hati itu muncul sendiri. 

“Aku juga bangga tahu sama kamu yang kaya gini. Bucin tapi tetap profesional.” 

Tahu-tahu, Sejin sudah tidak mampu menjawab. Serta merta, mereka mengerti maksud satu sama lain tanpa ada lagi dialog bahasa, karena terkadang _some physical contact works wonder in communication_. Semuanya baru tiba di babak satu, perjalanan mereka masih panjang.


End file.
